Monster SkyMU
by ProDoesWriting
Summary: SkyMU Oneshot Jason has a secret he must confess to Adam, but how will he? How will he confess that he is a monster?


I traced the small bite mark with my fingers. How do I tell him? How do I tell him that I've become the thing we fear most in this world. One of the creatures that roam the night, hiding in the shadows. My jaw ajar, my gums ache as two, pearl white fangs poke through, growing three times the size of my regular canines.

A sudden knock at the door made my fangs retract, I instinctively wrapped my orange scarf tighter around my neck before the door opened.

"Dinners ready babe," his soothing voice echoed. How am I going to tell him? How will I confess what I really am?

"Thanks Sky," I murmured, a fake smile upon my lips. I can't lie to him, I love him. I just don't know how to tell him.

I followed him downstairs to the dining room, the usual aroma what used to be roast chicken, now smelt foul, like I would hurl.

I sat down across from Adam, looking down at what would usually make my mouth water, but now just looks unsatisfying.

"Are you okay Jason?" My lover asked as I stared down at my untouched food. "Aren't you hungry?"

"No, not really." I lied. Of course I was hungry. It just wasn't food I was hungry for. "I don't feel to well."

Adam frowned, setting down his fork. He leaned across the table, pressing the back of his hand to my forehead.

"You're freezing, Jason!" He said quite startled. "It's definitely not a fever. C'mon, let's get you upstairs and into bed so you can be warm."

"Adam..." I breathed out as he stood starting to help me up. He stopped, looking into my eyes. "I don't have a cold." I assured him, confusion painted his face. "I-I was bit" I confessed.

What looked like a mixture of confusion, worry, and worst of all, fear, painted his face. He took a step back, holding onto the table for support.

"Y-you're one of _them_?" He stuttered, tears welling in his golden orbs.

"I'm sorry Adam," I cried, the burning sensation of blood dripped down my cheek, which probably only scared him more. I cried blood of all things.

"Turn me."

I looked up, shocked. His eyes closed, his head tilted to the side. I felt my fangs lengthen at the sight of his pale neck. I shook myself, I can't bite Adam! I love him. He doesn't deserve this life.

"No, Adam." I sternly objected. "You don't want to be a vampire. You don't want to have to kill people to survive. You don't want to be like me."

"I said turn me Jason!" He protested. I winced, blood tricking down my cheeks, burning my eyes.

"No! I'm not turning you into what I am!" I roared, wiping the blood from my cheek. "I'm a monster, Adam!"

Adam sighed, stepping closer to me, placing his warm palms on my cheeks, pressing his ever-so-soft lips upon mine. I felt his tongue glide along my cold, dead, lips. I hesitated, but parted my lips, allowing his tongue entry. I feet my fangs grow, my gums throbbing and aching, the hunger roaring inside me. I soon became entranced in his love, slowly moving my kisses along his jaw, and onto his neck. My fangs grazed across the surface of his neck, warm skin under my lips.

"Do it" he whispered. "Bite me"

I sank my fangs into his neck, moans echoed through the room. Warm, thick liquid flowed into my mouth, intoxicating me in his taste. I slowly retracted my fangs, sealing the wound. Adam was pale and weak in my arms, I quickly snapped into action, slicing my wrist open with my fang and pressing it to his mouth.

"Drink" I commanded, watching as he began to gulp my vampire blood. When he had enough, he passed out in my arms. I carried his limp body to the lounge, he was light as a feather with my enhanced strength. The slice on my wrist healed as I waited for him to awake.

* * *

**What do you think?**

**Just another short OneShot, also featured on my WattPad ProDoesWriting**

**Go say Hi to my good friend NerdCraftMC and read her amazing story Collision Course**

Visit my WattPad for more stories: user/ProDoesWriting

Visit my DeviantART for all my FanArt and random sketches: .com

Visit my Tumblr for random reblogs and occasional posts: .com

-Pro


End file.
